The awoken fairy
by 8xAlice
Summary: She woke up after years of sleep, realizing they have all left and she was alone. More than half of her family was god knows where, telling her not to worry or search for them and as for the remaining five, she has no idea where they are, but she is determined to find them. Looking for new as well as old family and friends, she goes on a journey that will change her life.
1. The Awakening

**Hello,**

**this is my first Fairy Tail fan fiction and I hope at least someone will like it. The chapters will be updated as I will have time, but I will try to write at least once a week.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, just the plot and Anastasia!**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, the light making me blind for a moment until I fully woke up. As I looked around I saw everything covered in dust, it was strange since this cottage I called home for the last few years was usually clean. I just couldn't imagine her leaving so must dust alone, she always made me clean it and even more important; how did that much dust get here? It seemed like it gathered here for years without someone cleaning it. It confused me greatly and worried even more.

I slowly stood up and headed to the living room in search for answers. As I walked through the cottage I saw it was the same everywhere, like a ghost house, abandoned for years, if it weren't for sunlight it would be creepy. But I could deal with ghosts and monsters, what really scared me was not knowing anything. By the time I came to the living room, I was freaked out.

"Nana! Nana, where are you!" There was no answer. I fanatically looked around until my eyes landed on a letter, innocently laying on the coffee table, with my name written on it; Anastasia.

I would recognize that writing everywhere, it was Nana's. With jelly legs I walked to the letter and opened it, my hands shaking.

_Dear Anastasia,_

_I am sorry for doing what I did, what we did, but it was for the best. The last thing you should remember is eating dinner with me. By the time you would wake up about a decade will pass by, 13 years if the dose was correct. While you slept your body did not age, so do not worry you are still 15._

_Nor me nor any of the others are going to be here when you wake up. Something happened. I can not tell you what, but we had no other choice but to leave, leave all of you. Do not worry, we shall be fine as will you. The others were not asleep in the last 13 years, they have grown up and are probably all across the Fiore, maybe even still looking and waiting for us._

_Please forgive me, forgive us, for what we did. We all wished for more time with our precious family, but life makes no promises and the best way to live is to enjoy each and every moment. I don't know when we will return, but there are things we must do. Please do not search for us, you won't find us, we made sure of that._

_We are all so, so sorry for leaving you and remember that we all love you. Enjoy the adventures your life will bring, live for the moment and never give up, knowing that we will always be with you in the heart._

_Until we meet again,_

_Nana_

When I finished, tears were running down my cheeks. I knew they were gone, Nana and the others. She would never joke about something like that. Still it seemed unreal, like any time now somebody will jump out telling me it's all a joke. No such thing happened and I slowly stood up, wiping my tears with the hand, heading back to my room, with the letter in my hands.

From the letter I understood that others grown up. There were 13 years between us now. They were older than me now. I wondered if the even remembered me. They should be all over Fiore now, living on their own, grown up and powerful, maybe even more than me. In that moment I decided to find them, even if they forgotten all about me I had to make sure they were safe.

I grabbed my brown shoulder bag that had unlimited space in it and started packing. After I finished with my room, I headed to the library. It was one of my favourite places, Nana's library had books about almost every magic on the world be it lost or not and with a little help from Nana I learned almost all, sadly about half of the magic I learned didn't really work for me so I used it rarely. There were other types of magic I was taught, but I kept quiet about it as people outside my family didn't really take this information that good and I learned that the hard way.

When I was done packing everything and otherwise preparing I headed out in the world, searching for my last remaining family; the first generation dragon slayers.

* * *

A week passed since I decided to find my remaining friends and family. From what I remembered about Fiore I knew I should arrive in a city soon. The Capital Crocus I think the city was named and it seemed that luck was on my side as I soon arrived in capital of Fiore.

Sadly there was 13 years gap in my knowledge and I had no idea what to do next. I looked around until I saw a rune knight. Deciding it would be the best to ask someone who can give me informations I walked towards him.

"Good afternoon, I am sorry to bother you, but I am a bit lost. could you please help me?" I asked politely. The rune knight turned his head down to look at me "What are you doing here child? Are you alone?" I couldn't believe it. I knew I was small for my age, but to be seen as a child annoyed me greatly. I wanted to huff and storm away, but I was not stupid enough to do so. I was alone in a place I have never visited, confused, a little scared and almost all I knew about outside world was from books and Nana. I was in no position to be picky about people who could help me.

"I am 15 years old sir and yes I am alone. You see the last time I was in Fiore was some years ago and I would need some help. I guess this is the Capital Crocus, but all my maps are old and if you could give me some information it would be good." The man looked shocked, but he agreed none the less and took me to Magic Council. There he gave me some maps and other information. "Sir, could you tell me about the guilds in Fiore. I'd like to join one, but I am afraid I have no knowledge about any of them."

"You are a mage?" He asked, surprised about my words. I nodded. Then he started to go on and on about Sabertooth and grand Magic Games "...and you see Sabertooth won every year of Grand Magic Games for the last 6 years. My personal favourite members are the Twin dragons of-" "Twin dragons?! Who are they?!" I interrupted the rune knight. He just turned his eyes at me with a look that told me he thought I was crazy " You don't know who the are?!" I shook my head no. The rune knight jumped out of his chair and ran somewhere leaving me there. After half a minute he came back, out of breath and with a magazine in his hands. Sorcerer was written on the first page and under it were two familiar figures, one with pale blond hair and other with hair dark as night. The rune knight pushed the Sorcerer magazine in my hands, telling me to read page 15, where was exclusive interview with the Twin dragons.

I opened the magazine on the said page, where was written with big bold letters _The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth- Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney._ I almost started crying right there. I knew those two, but they were much younger back then. The reality of situation slapped me in the face and left bad taste in my mouth. I read the pages where they tell how happy they are with their guild and everything else. I had a flashback of past memories, that seemed like yesterday to me, the sad reality was that 13 years passed since then. Now I knew that Rouge and Sting were safe and it would do no good to go visit them, they probably didn't even remember me, after all of all the dragon slayers they were the ones I visited the less. Well two down three to go.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the man sitting opposite of me. "Why are you crying? Are you okay?" He started panicking. I looked at him and said "Yes I am fine. It simply brought some memories. You see I once knew three dragon slayers named Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox and Natsu Dragneel. Would you by any chance know something about them?"

The man looked uncomfortable with the question, but after a minute of me staring at him he answered. "Well you see, these dragon slayers you mentioned were all in the same guild, but 6 years ago the, well, umm, disappeared." I wanted to scream, cry and god knows what else, but in the end I simply remained unmoving, looking at the person who just told me my friends may be dead. "I-ah.. What was the name of the guild they were in?" Once again the man looked at me like I am crazy, but decided to answer "The guild's name is Fairy Tail. The guild is located in Magnolia and it's the weakest guild around. Nobody wants to join it..." That was all I needed to know. The man said they disappeared not that they are dead, there is still hope, it may be small, but i won't give up. I refuse to!

And so for the first time since I woke up I had clear destination; Fairy Tail, Magnolia.


	2. Meeting Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer: I still do NOT own Fairy Tail, just the plot and Anastasia!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I watched as scenery changed before my eyes. The train was heading to Magnolia and we should arrive in three hours. I had mixed feelings about visiting Fairy Tail, it was the place where my friends were living, until something happened to them. I wondered what they were like, the rune knight I meet in the capital told me they were a joke, but I somehow couldn't believe that it was the truth, after all the dragon slayers choose to join it. And what am I supposed to say to them? Should I tell them that I know Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel?

"We will arrive in Magnolia Town in five minutes!" I slowly opened my eyes and realized that I must fell asleep somewhere between my thinking about Fairy Tail. I stretched my arms and legs and got ready to exit the train when it arrives.

Magnolia was colorful town with happy aura. I liked it. People were chatting, children running around and playing, it made me smile, somehow giving me a bit more hope. I can't explain it, but it was just there. I slowly walked through the town, looking around, watching children and enjoying. It felt weird, for the first time in about two weeks I felt relaxed and like all it's going to be alright.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't see a boy right before me until it was too late, next thing I knew I was on the ground. "I am so, so sorry! I was daydreaming and I didn't see you! Sorry!" I apologized to the person I bumped into. He was a boy with dark purple hair, almost black and blue eyes. He looked around 13 or so. "Don't worry, it was my fault too."

"My name is Romeo Conbolt." I took instant liking to the boy, he seemed nice. "I am Anastasia White," I introduced myself "I am looking for a guild, there is supposed to be one here. Could you tell me where it is?" His eyes turned sad upon the question "Yeah, you are probably looking for Twilight Orge. You just need to go straight and take second turn left. You will see it then." His answer surprised me, I wasn't aware that there were two guilds in Magnolia and me being me, not being able to keep my mouth shut most of time, I blurted it all out.

"I wasn't aware that there are two guilds here. Oh, well! No, actually I am searching for another guild, Fairy Tail. I was told it's here. Do you know anything, Romeo?" After I finished Romeo looked at me with 100 watt smile, telling me to follow him.

* * *

We were walking for fifteen minutes now and have not spoken a word to each other. The boy, Romeo, was still smiling while we walked on a old road that went up the hill. I had many questions, but somehow I haven't spoken yet, I was afraid that the moment I open my mouth everything will shatter, both Romeo's happiness and my luck. So we continued to walk, light breeze was coming from the south messing with my long fire like hair. The minutes passed and a small tavern came into view, with a big symbol above front door.

I recognized the symbol as that of Fairy Tail and it made me wonder just how much of the rune knight's words were true, the tavern appeared in bad condition, it was barely standing and it was fixed many times, you could see the poor job they have done to repair the damage and the most strange things of them all, it seemed inviting, safe, comfortable in some bizarre way.

"I am back!" Shouted my companion "And I brought someone back! She wants to join the guild!" After he said that everybody turned their eyes on us, with faces that had shocked expressions, while my mind was racing. I NEVER said I was planning on joining! I just wanted informations! Romeo must have understood my interest in Fairy Tail as sign of me wanting to join. "Actually, I wasn't searching for you because I wanted to join." I said and the boy beside me looked like I slapped him, it hurt to see that look on his face, but my first priority was to find Wendy and others.

"Why are you here then?" Asked a man that resembled Romeo, they were probably related I thought. "Well, you see I am searching for someone. I was told the last place they were seen was in Fairy Tail." The man that resembled Romeo stared at me "Who are you searching for?" I took a deep breath, here it goes "I am looking for son of Igneel, Natsu Dragneel, Wen-" "NATSU-NII! How do you know him?!" Shouted Romeo. I turned to him in one quick motion, a bit surprised by his outburst, but he just glared at me. I was a bit uncomfortable with him glaring at me, wondering what made him so on edge. "Romeo! Don't be rude she may not know." Said sad voice of a purple haired woman in a lime green coloured blouse, white skirt and green boots. Her eyes turned on me, with a look of pity and she opened her mouth once again "I-ah-You see, Natsu Dragneel and all of the guild strongest members disappeared six years ago. Nobody knows where they are." Her eyes were now looking at the floor and I saw a tear escape her. The smell of salt came in my nose. I noticed some other members had tears in their eyes too, they weren't lying I could tell that much.

"So you don't know anything else then?" I realized my voice was shaking along with my legs. "No. That's all we know. We were searching for them these last six years, we still are, but we found nothing." Answered some other man with light brown hair and cigar in his mouth. The atmosphere was depressing and I could do nothing. Memories of happy days danced before my eyes, knowing I may have lost all that hurt more than any hit I ever received, I just wanted to hide myself and cry. We were all caught up in past memories and sorrow, until Romeo spoke again "You still haven't told us how do you know Natsu-nii?" He sounded irritated for some reason. I realized it must be painful for him to. He called him Natsu-nii, so he must see him like a role model or maybe brother. The thought of someone seeing Natsu as role model amused me, from what I remembered he was a destructive moron, that rarely used his brains. But then again it was 13 years since I saw him, he could change. The thought made me sad, sadder than I would admit, despite everything I loved Natsu and him changing made me uncomfortable. Realizing that I still haven't answered I snapped out of my musing and turned my gaze back to dark purple haired boy.

"I met him a long time ago…" My voice was shaking, tears were running down my cheeks "He was my friend, but I wouldn't be surprised if he forgotten me, I was-um-away for quite some time. I heard that he disappeared and that he was last seen here. I came to look if you knew anything more." Suddenly the floor became rather attractive and in a quiet voice I said "I wonder what I will do now. I have nowhere to go." Thinking nobody heard me I slowly turned away ready to go, but I was stopped by "Where will you go now?" My eyes landed on Romeo his voice was warm now, he must have heard me. "I don't know. Travel around I guess." I answered honestly. "You are a mage, aren't you?" I nodded, asking myself where was this conversation heading, soon I got my answer. "Why don't you join Fairy Tail?"


	3. The Return

**Hello again,**

**I would like to thank all who reviewed, favourited or followed this story, it makes me really happy to know that someone likes it, so THANK YOU!**

**Oh, and there's a poll on my profile about Ana's future romance interest. Honestly I don't know who to pair her with, I am stuck between two choices, so please tell me what you think and suggest any new ideas!**

**English is my third language so if there are any mistakes I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I still do NOT own Fairy Tail, just the plot and Anastasia!**

The days turned into weeks, weeks in months, the seasons changed and soon it was almost year since I joined Fairy Tail. When Romeo offered me to join Fairy Tail I didn't know what to do, but my friends were, no still are members of this guild, I wanted to know what was so special about it. I never told them all of the truth about how I knew Natsu and they didn't know that I knew other dragon slayers either. They knew I learned more than one type of magic, but my true powers stayed secret to all except Romeo. Soon after I joined we became friends and partners, his father Macao offered me the spare bedroom in their house, so me and Romeo spent most of our time together. Romeo rarely smiled, I was told that in the last 6 years before I came he hadn't smiled even once, nevertheless I didn't mind, I could understand how it felt to lose someone so close.

At first I missed home greatly, my nights were spent crying in the unfamiliar bed, thinking about home, but as time passed the definition of home expanded. Fairy Tail wasn't just Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel's guild anymore, it was mine too. The people in Fairy Tail were drunks, perverts and absolutely mad, however they were always nice to me and told me many stories about the lost members, even if they had their own problems to deal with. We were barely making it, we loaned money from Twilight Ogre, searched for missing members with help from some other guilds and yet I couldn't make myself to think less of them for any of their flaws, their flaws made just love Fairy Tail more.

* * *

Soon came seventh year since disappearance of Tenroujima Island. Romeo and I just finished a mission with Bisca and Alzack Connell and we stopped in Port Hargeon, where Romeo went on a pier to looked at the sea. I sat beside him, my legs in the cool water, gazing at the soft blue sky and thinking about the past year, while he stared at the azure sea and the horizon with longing gaze. I knew he missed them, now more than ever. After a while in the melancholy silence, we decided to head back to our puny guild we called home.

Before we even reached the hill, that lead to the guild we saw a giant ship floating in the air. I think we all recognized it, it was Blue Pegasus's Christina version 2. I met Trimen of Blue Pegasus and Ichiya soon after I first joined Fairy Tail and since then our paths crossed enough times to know that they have some serious issues. The most creepy of them all was Ichiya, who seemed to take unnatural interest in my perfume, in those unfortunate moments that I had to be in his company I more often than not concealed my perfume, smell and sometimes even my whole presence. I wondered what were they doing here, I concealed my presence and followed the others to the Fairy Tail.

"It was worth using Archive's information analysis and Christina's mobility to investigate Fiore's Enthernano level." Said Hibiki and Macao and Wakaba's faces had the expression of total shock, Wakaba even lost his cigar and when Ichiya spoke I was not any better. "Tenroujima… still exists!"

* * *

Three days have passed since Bisca, Alzack and some other members left to search for Fairy Tail's holy island. They offered me the chance to go with them, however I decided to stay with Romeo and others. We were all trying not to let our hopes to high, just to get bad news, yet nobody dared even to think of the worst case scenario.

I was sitting on top of a wooden frame that supported the roof, I was looking down at the others and thinking. I often found myself up here when I wanted some peace. I was used to loud and crazy guild, with lots of fights and weird competitions, but today nobody spoke. Until Macao asked Romeo if he is sure he didn't want to go "Even if they do find Tenroujima… who knows if everyone is still alive?" Answered Romeo without even looking from his book. "Don't be like that! You need to have faith!" Came the fourth master's pained answer, yet I knew better. Romeo's heart was already broken, if he dared to hope just to have it all shattered again, he may never recover. So he closed his feelings in a deep corner of his heart, to lessen the pain. Then I heard someone coming, their smell was disgustingly familiar "We haven't heard from them in seven years," Macao continued unaware of the visitors we will soon receive, until the door opened.

"Well, well…" the regular bullies of Twilight Ogre entered "Looks like there are even less people in here than usual." The Fairy Tail members stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Their stances ready for battle or more like the normal beating they got. I once tried to interfere knowing I could beat them all, but I was stopped by Wakaba telling me it would make it worse. "This isn't a guild so much as a, what? A club?" I seriously hated this people. Most of the time I had to use all my self control to not attack them. "Teebo! We agreed that I'd pay you next month!" Started Macao, I knew despite him being a perverted drunk he tried his best to keep this guild alive. "My master doesn't agree with those terms," I tightly gripped the wooden frame I was on "he said payments have to be made when they're due. Nothing I can do about it." He laughed again. Oh, what I would give to hit him in that moment, but somebody was faster.

The book was shut with a loud thud. "You can all go to hell." My dark purple haired friend spoke up and slowly walked to that bunch of bullies "Romeo, don't!" His father tried in unsuccessful attempt of stopping his son. "We don't have the money to pay you!" He walked little closer "I don't like your attitude, you little brat!" My muscles tensed, ready to fight "Letting punks like you walk all over us… My dad and everyone else are cowards! I am gonna fight!" He shouted, a purple flame appeared in his hands "'Cause at this rate, Fairy Tail's name will be disgraced!" Shouts of "Romeo!" and "That idiot!" were heard and Macao ran to help his son, whose fire was now put out by the bully leader who said that Fairy Tail's name has been dragged through mud long ago and grasped his weapon. I was ready to jump down and interfere when I smelled familiar scents.

I was petrified at the spot. Those scents, mixed with many others, I knew them, Romeo was about to be hit, but all I could focus on were three scents-scent of burnt wood and fire, iron and forest and the scent of fresh breeze and sky. Before my brain could process everything the bully leader of Twilight Ogre was sent flying in the wall with "Apichoco" or something like that, I couldn't really focus, nor did I care, because there he was, there they were, three people I once knew, the ones I searched for; Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy. They were back.

* * *

In less than 5 seconds the Twilight Ogre team was knocked out and there stood the missing members of Fairy Tail. Shouts of "We are home!", "Sorry it took us so long, everyone!", "What is this tiny guild?!", "For real!", "You are all so young!", "You haven't changed in seven years!" "What happened?!" In the end the tiny man I recognized as the third master from stories and drawings sat on a table and started to recount what happened. In all this time I was still sitting on my wooden frame. My eyes raced from Gajeel, to Wendy, from Wendy to Natsu and back. I took in the changes that occurred in the time I haven't seen them. They have all grown. Third master started explaining how the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion took the bond between them and the faith they have in one another and converted it all to magic power. How their feelings activated Fairy Sphere, one of Three Great Fairy Magics, the Absolute Defense magic that protects the guild from all evil. However everyone was sealed away in a frozen state and it took seven years to be dispelled.

"And then she was gone..." finished the old master. Then Natsu turned to look at Romeo "You have gotten big, huh, Romeo?" And Romeo flashed the brightest smile I have ever seen on him, with tears in his eyes, Natsu however wasn't finished yet. "I smell someone new in the guild, but it's familiar…" He looked around confused. Bisca was the one who provided answer this time "You see while most of previous mages left Fairy Tail, there was just one that joined. She came about a year ago, searching for you. In the end she joined the guild. She should be around here somewhere…" she looked around along with couple of others, trying to find me. "Eh, looking for me?" Asked my long lost pink haired friend "What is this person's name?" Came from the talking blue cat, Happy I think was his name. Bisca spoke again "Her name is Anastasia White."

I could see their reaction without a problem from where was I sitting. Wendy dropped the cat she was holding her eyes wide, mouth open, there was just one word that came out "Impossible…", Gajeel's eyes were wide too, while he shouted "WHAT! ANA'S DEAD!" and Natsu just stood there, immobile.

Everybody was eyeing the three dragon slayers in surprise. "You know Ana-nee-chan too?" asked wide eyed Asuka, her innocent eyes shining with curiosity. It was Natsu who answered "I don't know for them, but I knew a girl named Anastasia White, when Igneel was still alive. I haven't seen her since he disappeared, she probably went with Igneel, anyway." His hands closed in tight fists. I had to make a deep breath, it took all my courage to face them and slowly I jumped from my hiding place.

I landed quietly, swirling the air around me to reduce the impact with ground to zero. The dragon slayers noticed me immediately, their eyes even more wide if that was possible. I wanted to hide myself, their stares making me nervous, but I resisted the urge to do so and took another deep breath, my green eyes shining with tears, however these tears were tears of happiness

"We meet again, Wendy, Gajeel, Natsu. I have missed you."


	4. The Explanation

**English is my third language so if there are any mistakes I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I still do NOT own Fairy Tail, just the plot and Anastasia! **

* * *

I watched as Wendy fell on her knees, staring at me with wide unblinking eyes, like she saw a ghost. Maybe she did. Gajeel 's hands were shaking, red eyes wide, while he stared at me with same look as Wendy. And Natsu, Natsu looked at me, his eyes full of disbelief and wonder. He took one step forward and another and another, until he was standing before me. My eyes were filled with tears. He lifted one hand and brought it to my cheek, like he was making sure I was real. His onyx black eyes staring into mine "Ana" he breathed out and hugged me like there was no tomorrow.

After that others seemed to snap out of it as well. Wendy ran to me, her arms around my waist. Her tears were soaking my lavender top, but I didn't mind, in the background I saw Gajeel smile, just a little. My friends were back, they haven't forgot me, was all that went through my head and I completely ignored the rest of guild that had no idea what was going on. Not that it mattered in that moment everything else was forgotten; every problem just disappeared when Natsu and Wendy were hugging me and I would gladly stayed like that forever. Sadly we were interrupted by loud "What is going on?!" from talking blue cat.

I turned my eyes on the small kitten, realizing that it would be good to explain everything. "Why don't we all sit down, I believe I owe you an explanation. Especially you Gajeel, Wendy, Natsu." We all sat down, however Wendy held my hand in fear that I will fly away like leaves in the wind, Natsu and Gajeel weren't any better standing beside me like two bodyguards. Well I couldn't really blame them, everything seemed unreal even to me and the thought of losing them again was unbearable. I was thinking where to start, but Gajeel started to interrogate me.

"What happened in X777? Where were you? How is that you haven't aged?" His crimson eyes staring at me. "I-Well-You see…" I took deep breath, "I was asleep." Another breath, I was preparing myself to continue "ASLEEP! YOU WERE SLEEPING FOR 14 YEARS?!" Came Natsu's shout. He was angry, I could see his shouting wasn't over. "I WAS SEARCHING FOR YOU!" I flinched "HOW COULD YOU AND IGNEEL LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!" Flinched again, tears were in my eyes again. I felt guilty, it hurt me to hear him scream at me like that. "DO YOU KNOW HOW I FELT!" I couldn't listen to it any more, it broke my heart. I started sobbing, tears freely running down my cheeks. Natsu opened his mouth for another round "WHY D-"

"NATSU!" Another voice shouted at the pink haired dragon slayer. Wendy was shaking with anger. I never saw her like that. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me, Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy. I was shaking, yet I could not defend myself, I felt like I deserved it for not being there for them. "Did you not think that it's hard for Ana too!" Said Wendy. I heard Natsu take a sharp breath, like somebody slapped him. "I'm sorry Ana. I didn't mean to snap at you," he said in the end. I gave him a shaky smile "It's okay Natsu. You were angry. I understand." My voice was shaking and I was crying, but I still continued.

"I don't really know where to start. I guess, the best would be in X777." I took another deep breath. "It was 7.7 year X777. I remember visiting you and Igneel that day. You challenged me to fight you." I heard a snort coming from tall, muscular, blond man that was wearing big coat "I was annoyed that day because I met couple of Forest Vulcans on the way there, so I knocked you out after thirty seconds." There were some shocked stares "After that I went home and ate dinner with Nana. Next thing I know I wake up in a house full of dust, with no signs of anybody an single letter on coffee table…" I gave Natsu the letter. By the time I finished my eyes were puffy and I could barely speak.

Natsu read the letter, then he gave it to Gajeel, Gajeel gave it to Wendy. When they were finished, they had tears in their eyes. Gajeel tried to cover it, but I saw. Wendy was once again drenching my top and Natsu just stared at the ground. "So, you haven't left?" I shook my head "and you don't know where Igneel and other dragons are?" He spoke. "No." My voice was quiet "The first thing I did was to search for you." But I knew they all heard. Natsu hugged me once again "I'm sorry for saying those things." And all I could do was to hug him back.

* * *

After that Fairy Tail members asked me some other questions, but soon they started to party. They danced, they sang, they drank, raising a clamor as if to bury seven-year-gap.

I properly met Happy, a cute little cat that destroyed his image as nice fellow the moment he opened his mouth, saying I was weird and short. Jeez, I can't help it! I spoke to Wendy so we caught up in the years I missed. Gajeel joined us as well. They told me about Phantom Lord and Cat Shelter, introduced me to Pantherlily, much more polite fellow than Happy, with great love for kiwi and Carla that was in my opinion a bit too serious, but she was nice. Natsu and Romeo joined us after a while. Romeo demonstrated his Purple, Yellow and Blue Flames, which impressed Lily and told them about Totomaru-sensei's magic class. I almost smacked Natsu when he commented about not eating all of the Rainbow Fire flames, but at the same thing it made me a little happy, knowing Natsu was still his moronic, always hungry self. When he started to jump around and talk about going with Romeo next time I giggled, telling him that Romeo's sensei has a poster of him crossed out and with a big NO under it in his classroom and shoot some of my green flames at him.

I watched as Lamia Scale joined the party, it was revealed that Gildarts, the strongest mage of Fairy Tail is Cana's father, I met Laxus, the Thunder God Tribe and so many others. It was in moments like these that I realized just how much Fairy Tail means to me now.


	5. The One Day Training

**Ciao,**

**It has been a while, but I have finally updated new chapter. I hope you guys like it. Well school is going to start tomorrow, so I am afraid that my updates will become less often. I will try to write one chapter a week, however I will make no promises. Oh, and good luck to any other person who goes to school a.k.a hell hole, I hope you make it out alive.**

**English is my third language so if there are any mistakes I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I still do NOT own Fairy Tail, just the plot and Anastasia! **

* * *

It was a while since the missing members returned and one day in our tiny guild the third master Makarov decided to announce the fifth master of Fairy Tail. Every pair of eyes was turned to the third master "And so…" he started "I've decided to retire. I am going to introduce the next master now." The guild looked at the short man with surprise and wonder. "Are you serious?!" Came Cana's question, on her left was standing Macao, dusting his coat "Wait. I am not mentally prepared yet…" I wanted to snort, I knew there was no way that Macao would be the next master. Apparently Wakaba agreed with me and voiced it loud "It ain't gonna be you!" I was nodding in the background and wondering who will be. Probably someone from S-class.

"The fifth Fairy Tail master…" continued Makarov, pausing for a while for more drama "Gildarts Clive!" He pointed with his hand to his right, expecting the Fairy Tail's strongest mage to be there. Sadly this was not the case. On Makarov's right was standing Mirajane and waving at us. The whole situation was a little comical, everyone just blinked, Makarov almost choked making some weird sound with it and Mirajane smiled. The tiny man walked to Mira asking where is Gildarts. "He left a letter." Came the only answer from the polite barmaid.

Makarov opened the letter and started reading. His expression so horrified it made me want to burst out laughing. Really, Fairy Tail was so funny; they fought over stray piece of dust and yet they would kill for one another.

"Master, as well as everyone in the guild, I am sorry, but I am not cut out to be a "master". " Read Makarov, while others were laughing. I liked Gildarts. He knew what he want and was a free soul. But then again, I liked everyone in Fairy Tail. "Well, I will take the opportunity to make two orders as the fifth master. The first: accept Laxus as a member of Fairy Tail." Everyone was left with mouth open, the most surprised was Laxus. "That's taking liberties!" Exclaimed Makarov, but I could see it was actually making him happy. Laxus seemed to regain his ability to speak and the Thunder God Tribe was happily surrounding their not-so-ex member. "Now the Thunder God Tribe is complete again!" Exclaimed Evergreen, hugging Laxus that looked at loss of word again. Next to him was standing Fred that had tears running down his face like a waterfall and mumbling about Gildarts being a great man. "If that is what the fifth master rules, we have no choice, but to obey." Said Makarov hiding his happiness and continuing "The second: I appoint Mr. Makarov Dreyar the sixth master of Fairy Tail."

"Me again!" Came shout from the third and now sixth master, while everyone had smiles on their faces. "I am going to travel for a while. But I will come back when I am in the mood. Until then, take care." Mira pulled out another letter for Cana, with a card inside that can contact Gildarts. Cana simply tore it apart, but we knew she was touched by the gesture. "Fairy Tail is my home. I will return. I pray that by then, Fairy Tail will once again be Fiore's number one guild. But that's not my duty. It's yours. Master, that's your last job. To make fairy Tail Fiore's number one guild again!" Everyone was quiet after the emotional letter, until Master's shout broke the silence.

"My last job, you say?! Jackass!" He shouted in the air "Since it's come to this, I am not gonna let anyone else be master!" Laughing once again filled the guild I call home "I will be master 'till the day I die! Booze! Bring out the booze!" And so the party started.

People drank and the theme of conversation came to becoming Fiore's number one guild. "That Gildarts… Fiore's number one guild, he say's…" Said one of members "That's being way too optimistic!" Said Max. Erza heard the conversation and joined it "Oh, no, it's not. It's good to be ambitious." Warren answered "Yeah, if this were seven years ago…" "But things are different now." Finished Max. "Of course, there's Sabertooth…" joined Alzack "But Lamia and Pegasus too, they are powerful guilds that can't be compared to what they were seven years ago." "They are huge guilds!" Added his wife and daughter. "There is no way to make up for seven-year gap..." Came from depressed fourth master "Whether we're talkin' individual magic power or the guild's overall strength, becoming Fiore's number one guild is impossible!" Finished the fourth master's advisor and Erza agreed with their point.

Then Romeo jumped on a table telling her that he waited for seven years and that he doesn't want to wait any more. "There's just one way to become number one in a hurry!" Protests of the guild members that weren't asleep for seven years came. I knew what all that was about, they told me about it. Well Romeo did, others just looked gloomy. And so the fight came to be between Romeo and Macao "We're gonna be in it! We're gonna! We're gonna!" Came from Romeo and "No, we're not! We're not! We're not!" Came from Macao. It was in moments like that, that I wondered who is the father and who the son. "We're never gonna take part in that again!"

As the two continued to argue about it while Natsu, Wendy, Lucy and Grey came back from Porlyusica. "Who doesn't wanna participate?!" Shouted Macao and all the members that weren't missing for seven years minus Romeo, raised hands in agreement. Romeo disagreed and then Natsu asked what it was all about. So Romeo told him about a festival that decides Fiore's strongest guild "It's called the Grand Magic Games!" And so Romeo tried to convince them to enter and battle Sabertooth, current strongest guild. "But… I don't know if you guys are strong enough to pull that off right now…" Said Makarov, I had to agree. They were gone for seven years after all. But Romeo's next words convinced the current master to agree. "If we win, the guild gets 30 million jewels as a reward!" Shouted Romeo. It was instant victory in convincing Makarov. In the moment he heard the words he exclaimed "We are in it!"

There were protests from other guild members about how we were always last. "We'll take that crummy record and destroy it!" Shouted master and Natsu joined him with saying how he is fired up. "When's the tournament?" Asked Natsu "Three months from now." Answered happy Romeo. "Plenty of time! By then we will be lean and mean and Fairy Tail will became Fiore's number one guild again!"

Some of the members still tried to fight against the decision, but it was too late, the decision was made and we were aiming for the 30 million... ahem I mean, aiming for Fiore's number one!

* * *

And so we came to the beach to train and become stronger… Though it may not seem so on first look. Especially when Natsu and Gray went to have swimming race, sand castle building, eating and suntan contests. But after that everybody started training. On the night of the first day when we were walking to our rooms, Lucy stopped and looked at the night sky. I liked Lucy, she was always nice and in the small amount of time we had since we met, we became friends. I walked next to her and leaned on the fence. "Look! The stars are so beautiful!" Exclaimed my blonde friend. "I wonder if everyone else is training hard too…" I said "Maybe they are looking up at the stars right now, just like us!" And in that moment I felt so close with everyone in the guild, we all did.

The second day on the beach, Lucy's spirit Virgo came, with the request for help. Apparently the spirit world was in danger and we decided to help. Virgo transported us to the spirit world and it was beautiful. When we transported our clothes changed and I was dressed in light green kimono like dress, similar to Wendy's just another color. Glitter was everywhere, things seemed to shine and everything looked great. That confused me. We came here to help them with something, yet everything seemed fine. Then I saw a giant man, with giant mustache standing before us.

"We heard that the Spirit World is in trouble." Said worried Lucy and I looked at the Spirit King. He looked serious for a second and then he smiled. "Lucy and friends! Let's celebrate your release from the shackles of time! Party!" Said the Spirit King and that showed even more how great Lucy was, I read thousand of books and I never heard that somebody even met the Spirit King, let alone was invited in the Spirit World! I looked at the Celestial Mage and smiled, thinking about how happy I am to be surrounded by people like her.

The party started. We ate, drank and had tons of fun. I met Lucy's spirits and many others. Levy and I even got a book from the spirit world as a gift. All in all, the day was amazing and all too soon it ended. "Well, old friend may you have the divine protection of the stars." And with that the Spirit King and all other spirits, besides Virgo disappeared and it was time to go back home. Natsu began to shout about three month training and Virgo turned to look at us. "Oh, there is one thing I forgot to tell you." She said with emotionless voice "The flow of time is different in the Celestial Spirit World and the human world." Well it did make sense, after all. Natsu and Gray shouted if one year here is one day in the human world and how this would be perfect place for training if so. Virgo just emotionlessly looked at them "No." Oh, this is gonna be bad, I can sense it "It's the opposite. One day spent in the Celestial Spirit World equals three months in the human world." With that we were transported back.

Virgo's words seemed to suck the happiness out of us. I was right, it was bad, even more so than I feared. "Everyone we were looking for you! The Grand Magic Games are just five days away! I bet you guys trained your hearts out!" Exclaimed Jet and Droy happily, while their words stabbed us, like imaginary arrows. We had done absolutely NO training! "It's over…" Gray, Natsu and Erza fallen on the ground, Wendy started to cry, my knees gave up as I fallen on the sand next to crying Sky dragon slayer and Lucy started to shout at the sky to give our time back to us. Yup, it was official, in the last three months that were for training and improving we done nothing. Zero! Nula! Niente! Rien! Nicht!

We were depressingly trying to come up with an idea how to improve, when a white dove landed on Erza's hair, with letter on it's leg. Happy took the note and read it to us "It says: Dear Fairy Tail, come to the broken suspension bridge on the hill." It was suspicious, but let's face it we had nothing better to do, so we listened to the letter, well more like a note, and went to the broken suspension bridge on the hill.

"This is what they meant by the broke suspension bridge?" Asked Erza when we arrived to, as the letter says, broken suspension bridge. There was nobody there or at least I haven't seen anybody and we were ready to turn around and leave when the bridge repaired itself. Others were sure it's a trap, but they still decided to go on. However nobody wanted to go first, until Gray pushed Natsu onto the now repaired bridge. After a few steps the pink haired dragon slayer caught himself on the rope of the bridge. Sadly the said bridge was shaking and my dear pink haired friend got motion sickness. Somehow he managed to get over it and we followed him on the other side.

We walked through the forest, until we saw three figures before us. Turns out they are ex dark mages that turned good and want to help people, but because the council still believes they are criminals they can't so do freely. So they formed a guild called Crime Sorciere, an independent guild, in order to atone for their sins. They destroyed many dark guild in the last several years. I heard of them, once or twice on my missions. Apparently they have only one purpose; to drive away all of the darkness from the world, so wizards won't be possessed by the dark side like they were.

They heard we are going to participate in the Grand Magic Games and they came to ask us for a favor. My moronic friend, the pink haired one made a comment if they need an autograph and I smacked him on his head. The guy had no common sense. Well not than many in the guild did either. Turns out there's a dark magical presence, that it's similar to that of Zeref every year at Grand Magic Games and they want our help to investigate it. We agreed. Actually Erza did, I think she likes the blue haired member of the guild, Jellal.

In return Ultear's evolved Time Ark will raise the level of our abilities. ""Power up" has a ring to it, but that's not really what it is. Wizards have something like a container that determines the limit of their magic power. Even if that container becomes empty, for example the body will automatically absorb Eternanos from the air, and after a while the container will be full again. But recent research has shown there's a part of the container wizards possess that normally doesn't get used. It something that everybody has. Latent ability, Second Origin." Explained Ultear.

It hurt like hell, but we all survived in the end. And so our three months training that passed in a day ended.


	6. Blooming capital and hybrids

**Hey!**

**Guess what? I'm alive. Barely, but alive. School is killing me and I fear you are going to trow me to some wild animal, because my updates suck. At least their timing does. I was always a bit annoyed by those writers that don't update for a long time, but now I kinda understand them. As always I will try to update fast, however i make NO promises.**

**English is my third language so if there are any mistakes I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I still do NOT own Fairy Tail, just the plot and Anastasia!**

* * *

Our training was over, the team was chosen and once again I found myself in the capital of Fiore, Crocus. The city was full of people from all over the country that came here to watch Grand Magic Games. Sadly this trip was a bit less pleasant since we, minus Erza, still felt horrible from Second Origin.

As we were resting on the ground master and few others came. "So you finally made it…" Makarov said. "I took care of all entry paperwork. Hahahahaha... You better show me the power of Fairy Tail!" He continued, but as he mentioned the power of Fairy Tail my mind wandered to the day we came back from our training and master chose the members of the team. Frankly it was a bit weird. Why didn't master chose all S-class members for Grand Magic Games? I mean if you wanted to put together the strongest team you would make it out of strongest members and that would be Laxus, Erza, Mira, Gajeel, Natsu. Or something like that. Well maybe master wanted to put together a team that could work good, that has experience. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Wendy often go or went on missions together from what I heard, so they have the teamwork covered… More or less. But still, it bothered me why not make a team where Laxus and Mira are in. They are strong, S-class wizards, so why are they left out. And to be honest I didn't buy that they haven't come yet. If they were told to be back, they would be…

I was pulled out of my thoughts by some random people on the street that heard master Makarov mention Fairy Tail and started laughing and mocking us. "Hey! Fairy Tail he says!" Shouted a bystander "Those chumps!?" "The perennial last place losers?!" came voices from around us and all I wanted was to show them who are they messing with, I could see Natsu wanted to beat them as well, but Erza held him back. "I'm sure you will be in last place again this year!" "And Sabertooth is sure to win!" I heard even more insults.

Natsu was ready to burn the idiotic guy who probably had no idea that if it weren't for master Makarov interfering he would need to run for his life. Luckily master was here and stopped Natsu from doing anything stupid. After that we talked a bit about the Grand Magic Games and the rules.

As our little chat ended Natsu decided to explore the city and dragged me and Lucy with him, along with that annoying blue cat. As we ran off Erza shouted if we know the name of the inn and my blonde friend shouted back "Honeybone, right?!" "Just make sure you are back by midnight! Got it?!" and with the last "Aye!" we left to explore.

While I visited the capital of Fiore before I must confess I didn't look around. So today was the first time I truly saw Crocus and it was beautiful. The children ran around freely, teenagers talked about the Grand Magic Games, the adults about business or like the teenagers about the Grand Magic Games. All in all the city was full of life and fun. People tried to make the best out of the festival, everywhere you look someone was selling something or simply giving out free gifts and samples. We walked around carelessly and wandered on the streets, taking in the all the colors and fun around us. At some point we got necklaces made out of flowers and I think I heard and saw the Trimen fly across the sky… But maybe that was just my wishful thinking and hoping they land somewhere really hard. Oh and that it would be painful…

The day soon turned into evening and we had so much fun we barely noticed.

"They got flowers everywhere in this town" said Lucy, "No wonder is called the 'blooming capital'." Answered the blue cat. And so we chatted for a while until Natsu heard something. "A fight!" It wasn't a question, I heard it too. But I ignored it, while Natsu wanted to join. "You can't have a festival without a fight! Where is it?!" Shouted Natsu. I knew he wasn't stupid, but would it hurt him to use his brain once in a while?! And so he and Happy ran off to the fight, while Lucy screamed to wait and ran after them, holding my hand and dragging me with her.

I saw Natsu speed towards the group of people that watched the fight. As me and Lucy followed him I smelled a familiar smell. It was like dragon's, but not quite as it. Oh, I knew that smell good, it was dragon slayer's smell and it could be just from two dragon slayers, Rouge and Sting. I sensed trouble and I knew that if they saw me, even if they didn't recognize me, they would be able to figure out my powers and to some extent, who I am. So I told Lucy to go find Natsu alone and that I will be right behind her. She looked at me, confused with my words, but she did what I asked and ran after Natsu. the moment Lucy turned around I made myself invisible and covered my smell. After that I teleported myself in the circle, where the fight was going on or it already ended.

"Anybody else?" Said Sting, with a mea voice. "These guys are beneath us, literally, oh yeah!" Shouted a dark red exceed. I couldn't believe my eyes! Sting and Rogue were surrounded by unconscious bodies, looking happy or in Rogue's case uncaring. I heard stories of their brutal fights and that they show no mercy to anyone, be it an evil mage or innocent bystander, but I never wanted to believe it. Sadly now I had no choice, but to do and it made me so angry that they enjoyed causing pain. They may not know it, however it doesn't make it any less true. I could see it. The joy, the satisfaction they got by being the strongest. It was psychological. They wanted to feel strong, as if to forget the feeling of weakness. It worried me and made me sick at the same time.

In that moment Natsu crawled in the circle "What the...?!" Everybody turned to look at him, however only Rouge and Sting recognized him. "You!" Came Sting's surprised replay and even Rogue's always unemotional eyes were wide "Natsu Dragneel!" While next to dragon slayers, the exceeds had an interesting and humorous meeting, but I paid them no mind. I was focused on dragon slayers. "Who the hell are you guys?" Asked my pink haired friend. This seemed to shock bystanders. Murmurs of "Hey! Haven't you heard of Sabertooth's Twin Dragons, Sting and Rogue?!" and "They are the cornerstone of Fiore's strongest guild!" came from the crowd. This was when I registered Lucy "Then these two are…" "Sabertooth, huh?" finished Natsu. If the situation wasn't so serious my brain would think about Natsu and Lucy finishing each others sentences and how they were almost like a couple, but the situation was serious and all I could really think about was how this was going to end.

And as I thought of it a maniac-like laugh pulled me out. "Rumor has it you are gonna be in Grand Magic Games. Is that true?" Asked Sting, with a disturbingly mean look in his eyes. "You know about me?" Came the only replay from fire dragon slayer and I prayed to all gods up there that this doesn't turn into a fight. "Acnologia…" said Sting and I shivered at the name of one of the most vile creatures that there is. "You are a dragon slayer that couldn't slay a dragon, right?" There was something evil in Sting's voice and I wanted to hit him. I saw that I wasn't the only one, Natsu was ready to tear his throat out. "Are you sure you should keep calling yourself a Dragon Slayer?" As Sting continued it seemed that he wanted to anger Natsu. But Sting kept talking. "You know I used to look up to you. Incidentally, this guy was into Gajeel-san." He looked at Rogue, while the dragon slayer in question answered "I was just interested as fellow Dragon Slayer." This seemed to pick up Natsu's interest "Dragon Slayers? Both of you?!" He asked, shocked. And that was when Sting said something that made me sick.

"Maybe you oughta call us true Dragon Slayers… We would have beaten Acnologia." They were arrogant, they couldn't beat it, no way they could. Apparently Lucy agreed with me "That's easy for you to say when you never even laid eyes on Acnologia!" "It doesn't matter if we seen it or not." "The point here is the difference in our aptitude as Dragon Slayers." Said Rogue and Sting, while the dark red exceed explained about First, Second and hybrid Third Generation Dragon Slayers. "In other words, they the strongest dragon slayers!" Finished the exceed. I didn't believe in what he said. Them being the strongest I mean. It didn't matter how strong your magic itself was, all that matters is what you do with it. Let's take Erza as example. Requip magic allows you to change armors, swords, shields or even clothes, so by simply changing her armor Erza can't win. She has to train with every armor, every sword and every shield to see how they work, how to best use it and stuff like that. Magic isn't all and I knew that being hybrid Third Generation didn't make them the best. They were way too cooky!

"Did your dragons disappear in the year X777, too?!" Asked Natsu and while my pink haired friend doesn't use brains often, he does have them and by his question I knew that he came to the same conclusion, while third generation probably had some advantages, it didn't make them the strongest. I was curious about the question, Natsu asked. What happened to their dragons? "Well, in a manner of speaking…" "I will give it to you straight. The dragons that taught us Dragon Slayer Magic were slain by our own hands, so we could become true Dragon Slayers…"

I couldn't believe my ears. They killed their dragons?! A tear ran across my cheek and my stomach started to turn. My hands were shaking, my heart beating so hard that I feared it would escape. And then came anger. Red, furious anger. They **murdered** their own parents! "You murdered your own parents!?" Natsu was angry, as angry as me. I knew what he was feeling. We stayed without our own parents, while they murdered their own and even looked smug about it! And then they turned and left with some other mean comment. I didn't really care. I gripped Natsu's hand and while he couldn't see me, he knew it was me. After all, of all the dragon slayers I was closest to him, Wendy and Gajeel very close second. I barely contained myself, however if we attacked it would be bad and we could be out of Grand Magic Games. So I had to hold back, but we will show them, just they wait at the Grand Magic Games we will show them our strength!

* * *

At the midnight the elimination round started. I wasn't one of the teams, but I cheered for them in my heart, hoping, knowing they will get through. However something bothered me. The pumpkin man said there was 113 guilds and there aren't 113 guilds in Fiore from what I know, plus the weird dark magic that Jellal said he felt. It was truly weird, but I didn't know enough to make a conclusion yet, besides I knew that Erza and Lucy are smart enough to notice it too. And with that started Fairy Tail's first round in Grand Magic Games, the Sky Labyrinth!


	7. Common sense

**Ciao!**

**I wrote another chapter, so I could go back in battlefield to a war with school, without any regrets of not writing a chapter. When I started writing I swore I will never write a chapter under 1.000 words, well this chapter is the second longest I have ever wrote (I have to be a bit arrogant ;) ), so enjoy!**

**English is my third language so if there are any mistakes I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I still do NOT own Fairy Tail, just the plot and Anastasia!**

* * *

The elimination round started, but all didn't go as planned, Wendy and Carla were missing. At first we thought that they simply got lost, but after we couldn't contact them with magic, we became worried and went looking for them. I went with Lisanna and Happy. We looked all over the city, but there were no trace of them and what worried me even more was that there wasn't Wendy's scent anywhere! We ran left and right, searching every corner of the big and unknown city, however we had no luck, until we reached the last place we haven't looked yet, the royal gardens.

At first the guards didn't let us enter, but after a few words we got in. At first I didn't sense anything, however soon after me, Lisanna and Happy parted in the maze I smelled Wendy's scent. I frantically started running to the point it was coming from and when I reached it I saw Wendy's bag. I looked around, my eyes gazing from one corner of the maze to the other, until I saw two familiar bodies lying in the grass, unconscious. It was Carla and Wendy.

I ran to them and sat on the ground next to them, not caring if I got my clothes dirty. I gently picked Wendy in my arms and tried to wake her up. As I was doing so I contacted others and told them I found her. Soon Lisanna and Happy were standing behind me, while Wendy started waking up. I wondered, what could knock her out like that, but it concerned me that there was nothing physically wrong with Wendy, all that there was wrong was that something or someone basically sucked magic out of Wendy. She needed to rest, to recharge her magical core, but we had to know what happened first, if my little blue haired friend was in danger, we needed to know what the danger was or who it was and for that, Wendy had to be awaken. As my mind was racing around possible spells and magical artifacts that could cause this damage Wendy slowly woke up.

At first she didn't recognize us, she told us to stop, to not hurt her and in that moment she seemed so scared it broke my heart. Then she realized it was us and calmed down a little. Lisanna asked her if she remembered anything and the little sky dragon slayer answered "No…"

After that we brought Carla and Wendy to the pink haired healer that hated humans with passion and Lisanna and Happy left them in her care. I on the other hand stayed. I like Wendy, didn't like to fight all that much. Don't get me wrong, I could fight quite good and I even enjoy a friendly fight sometimes, I simply don't like violence all that much and that's why I am good at healing and support magic. So I stayed with Wendy and Carla and tried to give them a bit of my magic, just a little, it can be quite dangerous fusing two people's magic together and I didn't want to risk it, I simply gave her enough so that their cores weren't completely empty. After that I gave them some sleep potion, so they could rest in peace and their bodies and magical cores could recover, after all her muscles suffered because of it too. Soon after they fell asleep, my eyes closed to and I drifted in the land of dreams in an uncomfortable position on the chair next to their beds.

* * *

The next day I was woken up by Romeo that came searching for me. I slept for a long time, even longer than Wendy and Carla seeing as they were already awake. "The Grand Magic Games already are going to start in 5 minutes Ana! We must hurry! Come on!" Shouted Romeo and I was about to protest, insisting that I stay with Wendy when Porlyusica came in and sensed my soon-to-be-resistance she threw me out along with Romeo, telling me not to come back unless I'm dying and with that she closed the door in my face.

So seeing that I wasn't all that welcome in healer's den I decided to hurry and go watch Grand Magic Games. "OK, Romeo! Wait here, I'm going to shower, change and brush my teeth. Be right back." I was ready to run up and be as quick as possible when he grabbed my hand. "No time for that Ana, we must go! Now! It starts in 3 minutes!" Romeo was ready to drag me there, but there's no way I'm going there without washing myself! "Romeo! The walk to the arena takes at least 20 minutes! If you let me wash myself first I will teleport us there and we will be ready in 10 minutes or we can walk right now and miss 20 minutes." I looked in Romeo's dark blue eyes and with an annoyed "Fine! If we miss Natsu-nii's grand entrance it will be your fault!"

And so I teleported in my room, jumped under shower with a toothbrush in my hands and got ready in 9 minutes. Sadly I had no time to dry my hair or anything at all so I simply used my requip magic and dressed myself in my pale purple loose dress that went down to my knees and my brown ankle boots. I quickly picked up my bag and teleported back down, where Romeo was angry glaring at me "10 minutes and 30 seconds, we better not miss anything important!" he huffed at me. I rolled my eyes, grabbed his arm and in a puff we were gone.

* * *

I- well we reappeared in the Grand Magic Games arena, next to master Makarov, just as the pumpkin man along with the judges was having a speech.

"Okay, the player are about to take the field!" Started one of the judges, the middle aged one. "starting with the eighth ranked team! Can they recapture their past glory?! The group whose name clashes with their rowdiness! Fairy Tail!" And so they came on the field, Natsu, Elfman, Erza, Gray and Lucy, looking victorious and happy! Sadly the majority of arena wasn't as happy to see them as Romeo and I as were they meet with very loud 'Boos'. "Fairy Tail has came last place every year, but they survived the elimination round, though even in that they were eighth place. Will the Tenrou bunch that created the sensation with their homecoming now become Fiore's number one?!" Commented the man and frankly he pissed me off, along with the rest of the arena. I mean most of those people are here just to see someone stronger than them fight as they are probably too weak to get past first round, but yet they boo at someone that got past? I get it that they have their favourite, everybody does, but that doesn't mean that they can be rude and discriminating to others.

"I'm just glad you are back." Said one of the judges. The old one, that used to be a member of the Magic council and now he has a restaurant somewhere, if I remember correctly. I was happy that there were people that still liked Fairy Tail and as I looked around the arena I swore that by the end of this year Grand Magic Games most of the arena will cheer for us. That made my mood lift for a while, until I remembered that having support of mindless ships that turned where the wind was blowing the strongest wasn't really all that great. Oh, well all that truly matters is that Fairy Tail stick together, that's all we truly need to survive. That thought lifted my mood and I joined others from my guild in cheering for our team.

"Hooray, hooray Fairy Tail!" I heard a sweet voice cheer next to me. As I turned I saw a girl that looked around 13 years old and I knew that i never saw her before in my life. When the others saw her it was hilarious, their mouths opened and they seemed all to jump on one side, looking at the girl with wide eyes. "Master Mavis!" Shouted master Makarov. _Mavis, where have I heard this name? _I wondered as Mavis explained how and why she was here. And then it hit me. This was the first master! I guess I should be surprised, but if you are in Fairy Tail long enough and if you manage to hold onto your common sense, then you kinda get used to it. Seeing as Mavis seemed really comfortable sitting on the stone wall, I sat next to her and joined her in cheering. My hair was still damp, but it didn't bother me and soon others continued cheering too.

* * *

Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and surprisingly even once dark guild Raven Tail were called in the arena. That confused me a little and along with 113 teams that entered the Games. All that smelled fishy and not in a Happy-is-standing-next-to-you-with-a-fish-in-his-paws kind of way. The announcer just announced top strongest guilds, minus Sabertooth, so why the hell are there two places left? If there was another strong guild around here there would be rumors, however I checked, there are currently 112 guilds in Fiore, no guild became surprisingly strong in the last few months and no wild rumors were going around. So, that left few options and the most realistic was that one guild entered with two teams. So, taking one guild entered two teams in the Games, considering that our current master is not a drunk fool - well actually he is- let's just consider that our current master has some brains and the fact that Laxus, Mira, Juvia and Gajeel didn't enter or weren't even here for that matter, while Pantherlily, Lisanna and Elfman were made me realize th-"The unbelievable, improbable Fairy Tail B team!" You get it now too, don't you?

So with a giant flash of lightning entered Fairy Tail B team, that had Mystogan that wasn't Mystogan and all the strong and not-missing-anymore members. I looked in the arena, staring at the fake Mystogan, until I saw Erza look at him. She mumbled something and I could read from her lips a name that should be obvious, Jellal. Well that solved the mystery.

When the B team came out, people started to question how is that possible and when Lucy asked master Makarov about it, he answered in typical Fairy Tail way "You see that?! That's Fairy Tail!" and with a roll of my eyes I joined the cheering too.

* * *

"That masked person isn't a member of the guild is he?" Asked Mavis, however it didn't sound like a question, more like a statement and master Makarov started to kneel and apologize. It would be quite funny if it wasn't for the seriousness of the whole thing. "But he's not evil. Strangely enough, I sense that he has the same heart as those who bear insigma of our guild." Came from Mavis and I could see the intelligence in her eyes that was far beyond those of a child she appeared to be. "It's a long story, but in a sense you could say he's a member of our guild." Said the blue exceed. "Is he strong?" and the current master answered that he was once one of 10 Great Wizard Saints. After that a bit of Mavis's hair started to do this strange motion and then the accessories she had on her ears seemed to jump "I approve." Suddenly stars appeared in her eyes and around her "So that Fairy Tail wins!" And with that Jellal was approved by the creator herself.

"Alright, we got one more team to introduce! That's right you know who it is! They are the strongest, invincible, indisputable champions! Sabertooth!" The crowd went wild and I thought my ears would fall off. I watched as Sting and Rogue came in the arena, Sting basking in the attention he got, while Rogue was silently walking behind. There were three more people with them a girl who used celestial keys, a man who I sensed used lightning magic, but I sensed he was a slayer too, curious and a woman, a woman who I knew from my past.

The moment I saw her, I turned myself invisible. I knew her, from so, so long ago. From where I was a child, even before the dragons… Before I meet Nana and my family. Oh, I tried for so to forget about my past, but I couldn't escape it couldn't I? And now my past is back, probably getting ready to bite me in the ass… And with that my world went black.


End file.
